A well known method of locating leaks in bicycle tires involves removing the inner-tube from the bicycle tire and submerging the inner-tube in a water filled sink or basin. In this regard, the observance of air bubbles emanating from the inner-tube provides a visual indication as to the location of the puncture or leak within the inner-tube. After the leak has been located, the inner-tube is generally repaired by roughing the surface of the inner-tube about the puncture with a piece of sand paper and subsequently applying a patch over the puncture by means of an adhesive. Although the aforementioned repair technique is well suited for repairing bicycle tire leaks, oftentimes flat bicycle tires occur in locations where the bicycle rider has no access to a water filled sink or basin. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a device for locating air leaks in bicycle tires, wherein the device may be easily transported with the bicycle.